1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to image processing apparatus capable of simultaneously executing a plurality of jobs in parallel. The invention also relates to an image forming apparatus capable of simultaneously executing in parallel a operation of reading images of a first group of originals and an operation of printing images of a second group of originals.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been image forming apparatuses such as copying machine and printer having a multi-job function capable of reading image data from a group of originals and printing images of another group of originals independently from each other. Such an image forming apparatus is provided with a display device for displaying the internal state of the apparatus or the set image forming condition. The image forming apparatus having the multi-job function can simultaneously perform a plurality of operations, the display of these operations can be complicated as compared to an image forming apparatus without such a multi-job function.
The display for use in such an image forming apparatus is disclosed by Japanese Patent Laying-Open Nos. 62-210481 and 4-119364.
According to Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 62-210481, the copying machine permits input of an operation condition for a job during recording another job, and has two display portions, a first display portion for displaying the operation condition of the job being recorded and a second display portion for displaying the operation condition of the job being input.
According to Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 4-119364, the copying machine alternately displays the operation conditions of first and second jobs on a single display portion.
In the former apparatus, since information is always displayed in a fixed display area, the operator tends to overlook a change in the state of display. In the latter apparatus, the operator cannot confirm one operation condition while the other operation condition is displayed.